


Megszakított Végzetek

by Nanami_Belle



Series: Aoi-trilógia [1]
Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Dir en grey, Jrock, X JAPAN, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Artificial Intelligence, Braided Hair, Castration, Facial tattoos, Great Japanese Empire, M/M, Mecha, Military Academy, Piloted military suit, Powered exoskeletons, Prosthesis, Uniforms, World War III
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Belle/pseuds/Nanami_Belle
Summary: A (nem is olyan) távoli jövõben egy világtól elzárt katonai akadémián egy szerény, de tehetséges diák (Reita) plátói szerelemre ébred fiatal tanára (Aoi) iránt... miközben a férfi - aki mindent feladott és mindent elveszített - tíz éve nem képes elengedni egykori szerelme emlékét...
Relationships: Aoi (the GazettE)/Tora (Alice Nine), Aoi/Reita (the GazettE), Reita/Shinya
Series: Aoi-trilógia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738603
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Megszakított Végzetek

**Author's Note:**

> Egyik első jrock témájú fanfictionöm volt, és már ma is több, mint tíz éves. Nosztalgiából újra itt. Nézzétek el, ha bénább, mint amire emlékeztek :) 
> 
> A dőlt betűkkel szedett részek Aoi szemszögéből íródtak és a múltban játszódnak, a normál betűkkel szedett részek Reita szemszögéből íródtak és a jelenben zajlanak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...amelyben Suzuki-kun meggondolatlanul elragadtatja magát - Shiroyama sensei pedig visszaemlékezik egy fiatalkori ballépésére, amely végül az Akadémiára sodorta.

Ott jön… látom közeledni az árkádok alatt.

Most is gyönyörű, mint mindig – talán a legszebb ember, akit valaha ismertem. Magas és karcsú, ugyanakkor vállas és izmos is; a sötétkék egyenruhájában pedig még impozánsabbnak tűnik. A haját legalább száz apró fonatban viseli, mindegyiknek a végét egy-egy arany gyöngy zárja, amelyek összecsilingelnek, mikor lép. Nem is lehet őt kikerülni, mindig hallani, merre jár.

Legjobban mégis az arcát szeretem – a mindig lágy, bizakodó vonásait, amelyek némiképp egzotikusak. Az álla, a vastag, érzéki ajkai, és a szeme körüli rangtetoválások – olyan, akár egy megelevenedett egyiptomi herceg, amilyeneket gyerekkoromban a képeskönyvekben láttam.

Ahány kiemelkedően csinos nővel vagy férfival találkoztam eddig, mindegyikükről kiderült előbb-utóbb, hogy valójában rettenetes és rátarti emberek. Shiroyama sensei nem ilyen – ő mindenkivel kedves, türelmes, mindenkihez van egy jó szava. Az egész iskolában nem akad még egy olyan jóságos tanár, mint ő - leszámítva talán Hayashi igazgatót; de őt annyira leköti a munkája, hogy ritkán fordul meg a diákok között.

Kivételesen nem mosolyog - csak amikor a közelembe ér, én pedig tiszteletteljesen ráköszönök, akkor lágyul el az arca. Ilyenkor azt képzelem, hogy a kedvessége csak nekem szól, csak velem kivételezik, pedig ő mindenkivel ilyen. Mégis azt szeretném, hogy én legyek az egyetlen számára a világon. A legjobb diákja. Tudom, hogy nem lehetnek kedvencei, de ha lehetnének, én akarok az egyikük lenni. 

Gondterheltnek tűnik, pedig azt hittem, ő nem is ismeri ezt az érzést. Annyira távol áll a világi dolgoktól… szeretnék beszélni vele, de nem tudom, hogyan szólíthatnám meg. Előfordult már eddig is, hogy néhányszor csak úgy megnyílt nekem – mindig abban bízom, hogy majd legközelebb újra megtörténik.

Az egész azzal a verekedéssel kezdődött év elején, amikor a folyosón… összekaptunk páran. Nem bírom elviselni és csöndben tűrni, ha kigúnyolnak, ezért aztán én ütöttem először – és ez belátom, hiba volt. Shiroyama sensei vette észre a jelenetet – és szerencsém volt, hogy ő, és nem valamelyik másik tanár -, aztán szétválasztott minket. Én addigra reszkettem a dühtől, könnyek szöktek a szemembe, leginkább a várható igazságtalan büntetés miatt. Engem jogos sérelem ért, amit más nem fog helyettem megtorolni!

Kazukio és Nagata büntetésül egy hétig kisegítettek a mosókonyhán, én meg egy egész éjszakára szigorított elzárást kaptam, ami teljesen falhoz vágott. Miért nem kaptunk egyforma büntetést? Szívesen mentem volna mosogatni, noha nem azzal a kettővel, de egy egész éjszakát eltölteni egy szűk cellában, egyszerűen megalázónak tűnt. Én ennél komolyabb tanuló voltam. 

Shiroyama sensei odakísért a „gondolkodóhoz”, majd előreengedett, és bejött velem, behajtva kettőnk mögött az ajtót. Én csak álltam, kővé dermedve, és nem értettem, mi fog történni… olyan arcot vágott, mint aki képes lenne igazán szörnyű dolgokra is. Intett, hogy üljek le, én pedig lenyomtam a fenekemet a priccsre, míg ő odahúzott hozzám egy sámlit, és helyet foglalt velem szemközt.

\- Suzuki-kun, ez nem volt okos döntés. Ha Niikura professzor lát meg, amire minden reális esélyed megvolt, akár meg is vesszőzhettek volna. Azt pedig te sem szeretnéd, igaz?

Megcsóváltam lassan a fejem.

\- Most mondd el, mivel sikerült ennyire felbőszíteniük.  
\- Az… - egyszerűen nem voltam képes kimondani. A szó ott motoszkált bennem, mint egy vírus, és én elzárva tartottam legbelül. Shiroyama sensei csak nézett rám várakozón, én pedig úgy éreztem, tartozom neki az őszinteségemmel, ezért kimondtam: - …az orrom miatt kezdtek el…  
\- Az orrod miatt? – mosolyodott el lágyan.  
\- Én nem tehetek róla! – csattantam fel. – Ha eltakarom egy kendővel vagy egy vászoncsíkkal, azzal is csak jobban felhívom rá a figyelmet! Ha meg nem takarom el, mindig szem előtt van…

Kinyújtotta a kezét, és a fejemre tette a tenyerét, aztán rá is szorította, mintha össze akarna nyomni vele, de mégis nagyon kedvesen csinálta, és még mindig mosolygott közben.

\- Suzuki-kun, neked nem az orroddal van bajod, hanem az önbizalmaddal. Egy egészséges lelkületű embernek mondhatnak bármit, az nem ragadtatja el magát ennyire. Amint te magad nem fogsz az orroddal foglalkozni, más sem teszi majd, hidd el. Különben meg… - visszahúzta a kezét, és olyan kedves arcot vágott, mint még soha - …szerintem aranyos orrod van.

Szóhoz sem jutottam hirtelen, annyira megilletődtem – Shiroyama sensei pedig elkomorodva folytatta:  
\- Amikor újonc voltam, engem is gyakran szekáltak az osztálytársaim… meg az idősebb fiúk. Az anyám európai nő volt, és csak ágyasa apámnak, ami azokban az időkben… nem vette jól ki magát. Manapság is elég szélsőséges az emberek "hazafias" felfogása, de akkor… ha félig külföldi voltál, az egyet jelentett azzal, hogy gyanús alak vagy.

* * *

_Három hónappal az iskolakezdés után csatlakoztam az osztályhoz, és nem volt kedvem senki bandájába tartozni – sajátot meg már nem alapíthattam. Hamar rájöttem azonban, hogy egy katonai iskolában barátok nélkül a semminél is kevesebb vagy. Ha valaki órán tett rám megjegyzést, a tanár rendre intette vagy kiküldte – de a tanárok sem lehettek mindig mellettem. Engem pedig nem védett meg senki, ahogy aznap este sem._

_Sorba álltunk a fürdőhelység előtt – a szabály szerint addig nem mehettünk be, amíg a felsőbbévesek nem végeztek, és amíg tisztára nem mosakodtunk kis székeken ülve, vödörrel locsolva magunkat. Általában gyorsan végeztünk – de a fürdőből még mindig nem jöttek ki a másodévesek, valami gigászi vízi csatát vívtak egymással, kiszűrődött a nevetésük. Mi csak álltunk és vártuk, hogy végezzenek, amikor az egyik srác – még a nevét sem tudtam – hangosan megszólalt, először nem is gondoltam volna, hogy hozzám beszél:  
_ _\- Hé, te! A te apád olyan nyomorék, hogy nem tudott japán nőt szerezni magának?_

_Nem reagáltam, nyilvánvalóan csak provokálni akart. Apámmal engem nem lehetett megsérteni, tekintve, hogy pontosan tudtam, milyen ember. Anyám meg – nos, ő nincs itt. Nem kell hősködnöm a becsületéért._

_\- Hé, hozzád beszélek! – a fiú meglökött, de nem estem el, mert valaki megragadta a karomat, egy másik valaki pedig máris készségesen csatlakozott hozzá. Kisvártatva már a padlón térdeltem, a törölközőm lecsúszott a derekamról, ahogy próbáltam kiszabadulni a szorításukból._

_A kötekedő ekkor ledobta a saját törölközőjét is, és a szemem láttára verni kezdte a farkát, miközben fenyegetően közeledett felém. Hátul tartották a fejem a hajamnál fogva – ekkor megértettem, hogy mindezt előre kitervelték._

_\- Nyisd ki a szád… - vigyorgott a fiú, és fenyegetően fölém tornyosult. – Úgy hallottam, anyád francia, akkor neked ez a véredben van… gyerünk, nem fog fájni…  
_ _\- Neked fájni fog… - vicsorogtam, elszánva magam arra, hogy ha közelebb jön, én bizony megharapom, de az ökle úgy csapódott az arcomba, mint egy acélpöröly. Csillagokat láttam az ütésétől._

_Aztán csak arra lettem figyelmes, hogy mindenki szétspriccel körülöttem, és a zaklatóim kelletlenül ugyan, de szép rendben bevonulnak a fürdőbe. Ahogy a padlón csúszva a törölközőmet kerestem, hogy eltakarjam magam, megláttam a megmentőmet… azt hittem, az egyik nevelő futamította meg az osztálytársaimat, de „csak” a másodévesek egyike volt._

_\- Mit bámulsz? – vicsorogtam. – Talán te is kipróbálnád?_

_Nem mozdult, és nem is szólt semmit. Fogalmam sem volt, mi járhatott a fejében – szánalom, sajnálat, lovagias érzések? Felkeltem, és elsétáltam mellette, hogy a medencében csatlakozzak a többiekhez – immár a nevelők figyelő tekintetétől védetten. A fiú meg – magas, fekete hajú, komoly szemű – csak nézett utánam, mintha várna valamire. Nem köszöntem meg neki a közbeavatkozását. Megalázónak éreztem volna, ha a hálámmal együtt be kellett volna ismernem a vereségemet._

_Abban a pillanatban senkit nem gyűlöltem nála jobban, mert adósa lettem önhibámon kívül. Megmentett egy kínos szituációtól, noha ugyanúgy sorsomra hagyhatott volna, ahogy a többi másodéves. Őt azonban más fából faragták… ezt akkor még nem tudtam róla._

_És noha tiltotta a szabályzat, fürdeni minden este a bokámra szíjazott tőrrel jártam._

_* * *_

Shiroyama sensei hosszú ideje csöndben ült és maga elé nézett, mint aki az emlékeit idézi vissza. Mérhetetlenül magányosnak tűnt így - távolinak, érinthetetlennek. Aztán egyszerre, mint aki álomból eszmél, felém fordult és ismét rám mosolygott:  
\- Neked különösen nehéz, Suzuki-kun, mert idén te vagy az egyetlen ösztöndíjas diák. A többiek mind gazdag szülők gyerekei – második, harmadik fiúk, akik az üzletből úgysem részesülnek, és így próbálják őket újrahasznosítani. Valahol mélyen mindegyikük hihetetlenül frusztrált, amiért ide került – csak a nagyon ostobák, és a nagyon elvetemültek érzik magukat kitüntetettnek. Azok közül, persze, akik nem kiérdemelten vannak itt.

Erre még sosem gondoltam. Az egyenruhánk megpróbált minket is egyenlősíteni, de alapvetően mind mások voltunk. Én gyerekkorom óta ide készültem, erre edzettem magam, erre tanultam – de a többiek valóban joggal érezhették úgy, hogy elvettek tőlük valamit… hogy ellopták az életüket.

\- Shiroyama sensei is… - próbáltam megfogalmazni a kérdést, mire ő némán bólintott.  
\- Én is harmadik gyerek voltam a családban, de apám nem ezért küldött ide... – Vártam egy pillanatot, mielőtt megkérdeztem volna az okát. – ...hanem mert… megöltem egy embert.

Nyeltem egy nagyot, és hátrahúzódtam a priccsen.

* * *

_Legkisebb királyfinak lenni sosem hálás feladat. Apámnak a feleségétől már született egy fia és egy lánya – az utódlás, és a politikai házasság esélye ezzel biztosítva volt. Noha a kor törvényei alapján jogilag én is „teljes értékű” gyereknek számítottam, mindenki tudta (köztük én magam is), hogy apám engem csak akkor vesz majd elő, ha a bátyámmal történik valami._

_Tulajdonképpen azt csinálhattam, amit csak akartam. Anyám, az egykori szépség, aki megigézte apámat, mára csupán a gyereke anyja volt – de ebben a státuszában is megkapott mindent, amit a nevelésemhez szükségesnek tartott. Francia nyelvet, klasszikus európai tőrvívást tanultam, és zongorát, festést, táncot… esténként anyám puha, illatos kencékkel simogatta az arcom, hogy fehér legyen, és ne sárga, mint a testvéreimé._

 _M_ _indenem megvolt, kivéve egyvalamit: apám figyelmét. Noha én együtt étkezhettem vele, a feleségével és a két féltestvéremmel, igen ritkán nézett rám, szólt hozzám, és szinte sosem érdeklődött felőlem. Olyan volt, mintha nem is léteznék számára. Ha csak rajta múlott volna, ő inkább fizette volna anyám illegális abortuszát, minthogy a házába kelljen hoznia – de talán valahol a lelke mélyén mégis szerette anyámat, legalább annyira, amennyire engem nem. Én lettem a kéretlen harmadik, aki velük hált az elfüggönyözött szobákban. Én lettem az, aki végül elválasztotta őket._

_Minden gyerek vágyik az apja elismerésére, legalább annyira, amennyire mélyen és követelőzőn fogadja el anyja feltétlen szeretetét. Mindent megtettem azért, hogy apám néha rám is fordítsa a tekintetét – de nem érdekelték a rajzaim, nem jött el az iskolai hangversenyekre. Azt gondoltam, azért, mert ezeket a dolgokat ő túl nőiesnek és finomkodónak tartja. Amikor második lettem az országos ifjúsági tőrvívó bajnokságon, és vacsoránál megmutattam neki az érmemet, amelyre annyira büszke voltam, annyit mondott csupán: „Senki sem tudja, ki volt a második ember a Marson, Yuu. Mindenki csak az elsők nevére emlékszik.”_

_Ez volt az első alkalom, amikor kimondta hangosan a nevem. Még „fiamnak” sem szólított soha. Valahol mélyen megérintette a szívemet, hogy egy percre talán mégis a látóterébe kerültem, de az öröm nem tartott sokáig - rájöttem, sosem lehetek elég jó neki. Így aztán mást kellett kitalálnom, hogy magamra irányítsam a figyelmét._

_Apró lopásokkal kezdtem. Minden alkalommal azt reméltem titkon, hogy most, most aztán le fogok bukni, apám majd értem jön a rendőrségre, kifizeti az óvadékot, de arra a két percre legalább csak velem törődik majd. Talán pont ez az elszántság, ez a minden-mindegy hozzáállás tette, hogy szinte sosem csíptek el, vagy ha észre is vettek, én addigra már elszeleltem._

_G_ _yors kocsik, gyors légyottok – ha megkívántam egy karkötőt, egy új ruhát, meg sem kellett vennem: egyszerűen meglovasítottam. Az egy éjszakára kölcsönvett autók és áruházi stikák után következett az újabb kihívás: kirabolni egy élelmiszerboltot, fegyverrel, maszkban. Ehhez már szükségem volt egy társra._

_Volt egy srác… akivel néha együtt lógtunk. Nem volt úgy eleresztve pénzzel, mint én – ő tényleg megélhetési bűnöző volt, velem ellentétben. Viszont úgy illettünk egymáshoz, akár a borsó meg a héja: olyan szépen, simán, észrevétlenül fosztottunk ki három üzletet is, hogy azt hittük, ennél nincs is egyszerűbb dolog a világon._

_Egyik éjjel, amikor túlságosan unatkoztunk, de egy újabb akcióhoz nem voltunk eléggé felkészültek, betörtünk egy postai elosztóraktárba. Majdnem egy órán át halálra szórakoztattuk magunkat a véletlenszerűen kiválasztott csomagok bontogatásával – zabáltuk az unokáknak szánt csokit, kardpárbajt vívtunk két ide-oda tekergőző vibrátorral… az volt életem egyik legjobb éjszakája, amíg az az őr be nem sétált a képbe._

_Én lőttem le… megijesztett, ösztönös mozdulat volt, minden szándékosság nélkül. A lövés odavonzott egy másik őrt, aki végig rám célzott – el kellett dobnom a fegyvert. Apám valóban bejött értem a rendőrségre – abban a pillanatban mégis ledöbbentem a tényen. Rájöttem, hogy tényleg hülyeséget csináltam._

_Az ő kapcsolataival semmiség volt rávarrni az egészet a barátomra. A tárgyaláson egyszer még láttuk egymást – nem csak az ügy kedvéért vágtam szánom-bánom arcot, hanem mert éreztem: elárultam valakit. A barátom tizenhat év szigorítottat kapott, engem pedig csöndben felmentettek. Sosem szégyelltem magam annyira, mint akkor… tudtam, hogy nem akarok börtönbe kerülni, ahogy azt is: valaki más fog helyettem ott rohadni._

_A helyzet önmagában is elég súlyos volt, a teher nyomta a szívemet, a bélyeg pedig ott volt a homlokomon. Apám pedig, aki soha többé nem akarta latba vetni értem a politikai befolyását, úgy döntött, véget vet a szabad életemnek. Állami fegyház helyett állami katonai akadémiára küldött._

_Azóta eltelt több, mint tizenhat év. Azóta már… meg is szerettem ezeket a falakat._

_Azóta már ez lett a mesterségem._


End file.
